


Swept away

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engineer Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Jedi Bucky Barnes, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Bucky's a Jedi and Tony's an engineer and a REALLY good pilot.</p><p>"So, you're a pilot, right? I heard that you were a hell of a good one."<br/>"And an engineer, yes."<br/>"So you can fix up my ship <em>and</em> fly it if needed, right?"<br/>"Are you suggesting that I help you?"<br/>Bucky paused, but let out a sigh of defeat.<br/>"...Yes. I need help, and I'm afraid that I'll crash my ship or something. I mean, you have a company and all-"<br/>"Fine with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Bucky let out a sigh of frustration, popping his helmet off of his head and stepping out of the ship.  
"Look's like you need a hand, huh?" A voice rang out, making Bucky turn abruptly. 

A man stood near Bucky, hazel-brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He was on the short side, locks of brown hair fluffed up and unorganized, a goggle on his head with a few oil smudges here and there. 

"No," Bucky replied immediately, a defensive look on his face. "Oh, no need to lie handsome. There's an unsafe amount of smoke coming out of the beauty," the man said, waving at Bucky's ship, "The engine's probably gonna explode if it's not treated." Bucky groaned inwardly before running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Fine, yes. She got hit." The man grinned a shit-eating grin and stepped closer, extending a hand. "Tony Stark, nice to meet you." 

Holy shit. Bucky's eyes widened, mouth opening.

"Stark? As in _the_ Stark? Holy shit!"  
The man, Tony, laughed at that, wiggling his eyebrows. "Would appreciate it if you shook my hand before asking questions. It's a proper way to greet someone who's offering to help you," Tony said. Bucky shook his hand with a frantic look on his face. Tony didn't even blink at the metal limb attached to Bucky's body, but Bucky was too busy rambling to even think about it. "Bucky, Bucky Barnes," he said, "I'll give you anything to check my ship's tracking device AND engine-" Tony laughed again, his voice ringing out in the rather empty land. "I was planning on doing so. Cool arm, by the way. And is someone following you? You mentioned that beauty getting shot." 

Bucky nodded, looking around the barren sand-infested land, deciding to ignore the compliment on his arm. "Being a Jedi attracts many dumbasses," Bucky said, letting Tony's hand go after realizing how long he'd been holding it, "And-" "Oh, Jedi, no wonder your name was familiar! Come on, quickly now. I'm gonna have to haul your ship into the garage, is that okay with you?" Bucky nodded again. 

"J, get it ready, I need to haul her into position," Tony called out, motioning to Bucky to follow. He opened the door to the small building and stepped in, letting Bucky inside. 

"Who's J?" Bucky asked, frowning. "Oh, he's a model I made. JARVIS, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," Tony replied without missing a beat, "And there's DUM-E94," Tony said, pointing at a claw-like machine, "I call him Dummy, and U934," he pointed at another machine, "I just call him U." "What model is JARVIS?" Bucky asked, looking up and about the cozy little house. "Oh, there's none like him in the universe," Tony said, grinning one of his grins again, "He's a completely new model I made up myself. He's more of an AI inputted in every electronic device I want him to be in."

Bucky had to admit, he was very impressed.

"What's your ships' name?" Tony asked, walking into the garage as a loud 'screech' echoed in the house. Bucky rubbed his neck and shrugged, making Tony raise his eyebrows. "She doesn't have a name, I made her with scraps from other ships," Bucky admitted, "I call her HM-Utopia." Tony chuckled and peered into the hole in the back of the ship, a frown on his face. "Ow. Must have hurt." Bucky nodded in agreement, and after a long moment of watching Tony tinker with whatever he was doing, he asked;

"So, you're a pilot, right? I heard that you were a hell of a good one."  
"And an engineer, yes."  
"So you can fix up my ship _and_ fly it if needed, right?"  
"Are you suggesting that I help you?"  
Bucky paused, but let out a sigh of defeat.  
"...Yes. I need help, and I'm afraid that I'll crash my ship or something. I mean, you have a company and all so I won't-"  
"Fine with me." 

Bucky blinked.  
"I didn't expect you to say yes," he said, looking at the man wearily. Tony chuckled. "I have nothing better to do, dear Jedi. Adventure sounds pretty good. I used to go with this guy once," Tony said, tossing Bucky a metal scrap that he caught easily, "Steve Rogers. Nice guy, really." Bucky's mouth opened and he nearly shouted, "Steve Rogers? He's alive?" 

Tony turned his head, frowning. "You know him?" Bucky nodded. "Well, I'm not sure anymore. He was..." Tony's voice faltered. "He was taken by the other side. Made me run like hell, I took his ship with me. It's in a hidden planet that I currently only know of."

Bucky nodded. Another impressing story.  
But his heart almost shattered at the fact that he wasn't sure if Steve was alive. 

"Enough of the sad talk," Tony said abruptly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "What about your arm? Is it too private?"  
"Accident. Light saber cut my arm off. I had to get a prosthetic." Tony nodded with an interested hum. 

"This'll take a while to fix," Tony said, giving the ship a small pat, "We leave in a few days."  
Bucky opened his mouth again, surprised. "Wait, you're actually going?"  
"I just said that I would, didn't I?"  
"But-"  
"Don't but me, Mr. Barnes."  
"I mean-"  
"Nope, none of that either."  
"So-"  
"I said none of that."

Bucky paused.  
"Fine. Welcome aboard."

And Tony flashed him a snarky smile before resuming his work.


End file.
